Mother's day disappointment
by playe
Summary: Ash was unable to be home for mother's day last year! So to try and make it up he tries to find an expensive gift to give her this year, but when he's unable to, will he be able to face her disappointment two years in a row?


**Hey guys, here's... well not sure if you could call it my first story, I used to write stories a lot a couple years back but stopped because I wasn't happy with them. But now I've gotten back into writing just in time for mother's day.**

**Also just something to note, the way I see it 1,000 pokédollars is the equivalent to 10 USD so just keep that in mind when you read this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uh... how much for this necklace?"

"That'd be 500,000 pokédollars"

"What?! But I don't have that kind of money!"

"Tough luck kid. NEXT!"

14 year old Ash Ketchum sighed with his head down, that was the tenth shop today that was too expensive for him to get anything for his mother Delia. He had been trying to get her a present for mother's day that she would really love so he could make up for not being home for it last year, but so far he hadn't had any luck since he was trying for stuff that was so out of his price range of 10,000 pokédollars. He was starting to think that he wouldn't be able to get her a present at all.

His trusty partner Pikachu patted the back of his head, a habit he developed whenever his trainer was down to try and cheer him up. The two have been inseparable for almost 5 years now and they could practically sense when the other was feeling down. Pikachu started looking around to see if he could help his 'pika-pi' find something for his 'pi-pi-pika' for this "mother's day" that 'pika-pi' had been talking about all day yesterday while trying to find expensive rocks. He didn't understand _why_ 'pika-pi' was looking for valuable rocks instead of picking berries or flowers or just getting her a nice bowl of fruit, but he had a feeling that his 'pika-pi' knew what he was doing...

It was at that moment that Pikachu realized that _he _was being even more stupid than his trainer...

Pikachu tapped his tail on Ash's head to try and get his attention, Ash turned his head and looked and Pikachu with a quizzical expression.

"What is it Pikachu?" He asked while cocking his head to the side, much like a growlithe or poochyena when it was curious.

"Pika-pi! Pi pikachu chu! Pika pika pikachu!" Pikachu said while pointing to a flower shop that sold many different arrays of flowers.

Ash looked at where the pokémon was pointing and saw the flower shop titled _'Ramona's boutique'_. He shook his head in dismay, not believing that his own pokémon thought that his mom would like the flowers on mother's day. Yes she had a garden in her backyard and yes she was practically a gardener but that didn't mean that she didn't deserve the best he could get her! With a sigh he looked over at the pokémon that was still trying to get him to go to the boutique.

"Pikachu I know that mom would like flowers but I'm trying to get her the best I can possibly get her for tomorrow. Something like a necklace or earrings or something!"

Pikachu sighed and slapped his face with his small paw, of _course_ 'pika-pi' didn't realize that his mother would be fine with anything he gave her, even if it was something small like a card or a bunch of oran berries she'd love 'pika-pi' all the same, besides you can't smother a necklace with ketchup and eat it, that was another plus for Pikachu to try and get his trainer to open his eyes and get her something simple, preferably berries.

"Pikachu! pika pika pikachu! chu pika pi-pi pikachu!" Pikachu was_ trying_ to get through to his somewhat dense trainer and get her some berries or something, he only hoped that the language barrier between them wasn't going to screw that up for him.

Unfortunately for Pikachu that was exactly what it was doing at the moment. Ash looked over at his pokémon with a confused expression, not understanding a single word the small mouse had said.

"Uh... Pikachu? You know I don't understand pokéspeech right?" Pikachu then took that moment to face-fault while somehow staying on Ash's shoulder. "I guess mom's going to be disappointed a second mother's day in a row." With a sigh Ash headed on off for home, not knowing how he'll explain this too his mother at all.

* * *

Finally, mother's day came around. The little boys and girls of Pallet Town were giving their mothers gifts like flowers, while their fathers gave them roses and promised some *ahem* alone time later that night.

And where was Ash at the crack of dawn? Still in his bed of course... well not if Pikachu had anything to say about it.

"Piiii-kaaaaa-CHUUUUU!"

Like I said, not if Pikachu had anything to say about it.

Ash awoke with a scream and about 50,000 volts of electricity coursing through his body, and although he became accustomed to it over the years it still hurt like hell.

"Uhhh... thanks for the wake-up call Pikachu..." The now blackened Ketchum boy somehow managed to get out while smoke was coming off of his body.

"Pika!"

"Ash? Are you alright honey?" Delia asked while coming into her son's room.

"Just... a little burnt mom."

"Okay sweetie, meet me downstairs for breakfast." Of course the promise of breakfast was enough to get Ash wide awake enough to shake off any remaining soot off of his body. He was about to go right downstairs before Delia stopped him at his door.

"Oh no you don't! Change out of your pajamas first and _then_ you can have breakfast." Were Delia's last words before closing the door on Ash.

With a sigh Ash began to change out of his PJ's and into his traveling clothes, he still didn't know what he'd do about the whole "I don't have a gift for you mom" thing so he decided he'd cross that bridge when he'd get to it. Ash began walking downstairs and stopped on the last step, not sure how to tell her he'd disappointed her two years in a row.

"What is it sweetie? Is something wrong?"

"Uh... mom. There's something I need to get off my chest." Ash said, hoping that he could get this over with quickly.

"What is it? Did you find a girlfriend?! Oh my baby boy is growing up!" She exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

Of course this thought mortified Ash right away, how in the name of Arceus did she get _that_ from what he just said?!

"W-wh-what?! No mom I don't have a girlfriend! That wasn't what I was going to say anyway!" He said while waving his hands.

"Aw, can't blame a mother for hoping though. So what is it you need to tell me honey?"

"Uh... I kind of... wasn't able to get you something for mother's day, I'm sorry I disappointed you again mom." This was it, he was ready to face whatever disappointment she would give him.

What surprised Ash though was when his mother enveloped him in a hug only a mother could give. He opened his eyes in shock and looked up at her in confusion.

Sensing her son's confusion she looked down at him. "Honey you already gave me the best mother's day present ever."

Of course this confused Ash even more, what had he gotten her? He didn't even get her any of that expensive jewelry that he knew she would've liked.

"But... mom I don't know what I got you." At this Pikachu face-pawed again, his face was probably going to be as red as his cheeks if this kept going on.

"Honey, you don't need to buy me any expensive jewelry or anything like that, the fact that you're here at home on mother's day is all I care about."

And at this statement Ash was surprised yet again, his mother really wasn't like anyone else, she didn't care that he didn't manage to get her jewelry or candy or anything like that. The fact that he was here with her was all she cared about. Maybe that was what Pikachu was trying to get through to him the other day.

"Thanks mom, I love you. Happy mother's day"

"Thank you sweetie, I love you too."

* * *

**And there it is, personally I feel like it's a little too short but I wasn't sure how to add-on to it, any suggestions would be appreciated.  
Oh and criticism is VERY much wanted, I want to improve with my writing as much as possible and pointing out negatives and positives really help me out.**

Hope you enjoyed!  



End file.
